


Do What You Want

by TwerkThatHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Massaging, One Shot, Sex, larry - Freeform, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is he doing to me? How can I feel like this when it’s Louis. I could try to blame it on being so tense and not getting laid in months, but really it’s just me reacting to Louis’ touch. And that scares the heeby-jeebies out of me.</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry gets a massage from Louis, and they have sex on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want

**I’d love a dubcon fic involving 1 lad seducing another (both up to you). They’re super stressed from touring so 1 offers to give 2 a massage. Starts out friendly but 1 gets turned on and comes onto 2, who initially refuses but succumbs to 1’s charms. He’s weirded out while 1 kisses his body and sucks him off. 1 can’t get 2 to suck dick but somehow manages to convince him to bottom (or just top, up to you). If Bottom: It’s painful for 2. If Top: 2 finds it strange but OK. Thanks love!**

_HARRY_

I rub my hands over my face sighing as I do so; this tour is driving me insane. We’re on our 125th show, and we’re in Brisbane, Australia. The weather over here is beautiful this time of year, or so I’ve heard. We’re not allowed out of our hotels, unless we are rehearsing or doing some publicity thing. I stand up from my sitting position on the couch and crack the bones in my spine. That feels a bit better, but my muscles are still tense. I didn’t sleep very well last night, I kept tossing and turning before drifting off into a restless sleep. I don’t think that reading on my phone till one in the morning helped either, but the fanfiction was just too good! Our fans are very creative, especially the one of me and the other guys as couples. Not that I see us that way, but the way they describe us and how we interact with each other, it’s almost as if they know us! 

I walk over to the large glass window in the lounge room and peer out at the view. It’s a small city with only a handful of skyrise buildings, but it is still beautiful. From up here I can see the many Australian people rushing around the streets trying not to be late for work, and the people lazily walking; some shopping others just enjoying the weather. Me? Oh no, I’m not allowed out of the building because I will cause a riot of screaming girls. Not that it’s a bad thing, but sometimes I just want to go and explore the place you know? I feel trapped inside my own hotel room with no way to escape. I hear the door to my room open and I turn to find Louis walking in. He smiles at me, the way that rarely shows now; eyes crinkling at the edges and laugh lines around his mouth. I smile back, although it doesn’t quite reach my eyes and he notices. 

"What’s wrong Hazzy?" He makes his way over to where I am standing and pulls me into a hug. I lean into his body, breathing in the strong musky smell that could only come from Louis. I have to bend down somewhat as Louis is a few inches shorter than I, but that’s no matter, I love how he folds up into my neck and wraps his arms around my shoulders. It’s comforting. Louis pulls away from the embrace and looks me in the eyes. I look away trying to hide my sadness but there is no escaping Louis when it comes to feelings. He can see straight through you even if you have nothing to hide. 

"There’s nothing wrong Lou. Just tired s’all." Louis shakes his head at me, almost like he is disappointed that I even bothered with trying to deny it. He grabs my hand a walks me over to the couch and gestures for me to lie down on it. I lie down on my back and he laughs.

"On your stomach silly." I raise an eyebrow but do what he says anyway. I patiently wait for him to do something, and move over a little when I feel the couch dip under his wait. I tense as I feel his legs either side of my body, and he places himself at the base of my spine. I try to turn my head to see what he is doing but Louis pushes it back facing forwards.

"Lou, what are you-"

"Shhh, relax Hazz. Don’t worry about a thing." He begins to raise my shirt up my torso and I have to lift my upper body so it slides off my chest. Once it is chucked onto the floor, Louis places his small hands on my shoulders and begins to press down, creating a wonderful feeling that runs through my body. "Jeez Hazz, you’re so tense." I nod in agreement as I bite lip trying to suppress the urge to moan. Louis’ hands make their way down my back, pressing in all the right places making me feel more and more relaxed. I don’t know where or when he’s learned how to do this, but right now I don’t really care because it feels amazing. Better than a professional, and yes I would know. He places the palm of his hands at the base of my spine moving them all the way up to the base of my neck, popping the bones along the way and I couldn’t help but moan at the feeling.

As soon as the moan passed my lips, I felt Louis tense above me and his hands stopped massaging me for a brief second, before he carries on like nothing had happened. All the heat rushes to my face, and doesn’t look like fading as I moan again when Louis starts to massage my spine once more. “Does that feel good Haz?” Louis whispers and I nod my head, not trusting my voice. He moves his hands to massage my shoulders and I feel him lean forward. I open my eyes - they had closed whilst Louis was working his magic - and they widen as Louis’ breath can be felt on my neck, and then suddenly his lips. My breath hitches and I stiffen. I go to ask Louis what on earth he is doing when he kisses my pulse point, making me breathe out in a sudden puff. Louis must’ve noticed as he repeatedly kisses my neck and I’m finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.  

What is he doing to me? How can I feel like this when it’s  _Louis_. I could try to blame it on being so tense and not getting laid in months, but really it’s just me reacting to Louis’ touch. And that scares the heeby-jeebies out of me. I have never thought of myself to be gay, but I have never dismissed the thought either. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just… I’ve never had the chance to experience it, and now that it’s happening I don’t know how to feel about it. I don’t want to enjoy it, not because Louis is a guy, but because Louis is my  _bestfriend_. This shouldn’t be happening. It will ruin us. I gather my courage and open my mouth. “Lou, what are you doing.” It came out in a whisper and more like a statement then a question.

"Giving you a massage." He says flatly, like what he’s doing doesn’t affect him at all. "Right, time to turn over, need to massage your front muscles too."I feel him lift off my lower back and wait for me to roll over onto my back. I’m hesitant with my actions because I’m afraid of what will happen if I do. "Oh come on Hazz, it’s not that bloody hard." I feel Louis place one hand on my left shoulder and forcefully pull it upwards. I don’t resist and soon I am lying on my back looking directly into Louis’ eyes. "There, all better." Louis goes to lower himself back down but I stop him before his crotch rests on mine. He raises a curious eyebrow at me and I’m lost for words. What if he isn’t doing any of this on purpose, and he really does just want to give me a massage? I’ll look like a complete fool if I don’t let him, and no doubt he’d be hurt. I let go of where I’m holding onto his forearms, and Louis smirks at me, continuing to lower himself down. 

I bite back a moan as his crotch presses down on my own, and I try to convince myself that I am NOT turned on by this at all. Not one little, incy, wincy, tiny- OH MY GOD. Louis leans forwards and as he does so, his crotch accidentally rubs against mine, sending pleasure up my body. Holy hell. Louis must have understood that what he did felt good, as he continues to rub his crotch against mine, making me whimper underneath him. “Lou.” I say breathlessly, and grab onto his hips.

"Yes Haz?" Louis asks innocently, as if he has no idea what is going on, or what he is doing. 

"Please…"  I hear him chuckle near my ear and he begins to grind harder, making me release an "Oh…" from my mouth at the increase of pleasure. Louis leans over moves his mouth to my ear and nibbles on it.

"Please, what Harry? Tell me what you want." 

"Kiss me."

Louis lifts his head from my ear and moves it so that it is right in front of my eyes, his bright, grey orbs staring down at me. I watch him in wonder as he smiles the smile that I love and leans in closer towards me. Louis places his hands on either side of my face and his beautiful eyes disappear behind his eyelids, and I close mine too. Louis’ lips ghost over mine gently, almost like a feather, until they finally crash onto mine, making my hands fly to his hair. It was a shock at first, kissing another man, but not a bad shock, just…. different. Where a girl’s lips would be soft, his are hard. Where a girl’s lips would be smooth, his are chapped; I like it and I want more. 

I push up into the kiss making Louis sit up onto his shins and groan. The hand that holds his hair tightens, and I can’t seem to get enough. Louis pushes his tongue inside my mouth and I melt into it. His tongue is magical inside my mouth and I can only imagine what it would feel like on my ass. I hear a loud moan come from above me and I realise that I’d distractedly bucked my hips up into his crotch, causing the moan. I smirk into the kiss knowing that I can cause just as much pleasure to him as he does to me. Suddenly he grinds down in a figure eight motion and now it’s on. If it’s a competition he wants, then it’s a competition he’ll get. I remove my hand from Louis’ hair, and move it to his shoulders, pushing him down onto his back breaking the kiss. He stares up at me with wide eyes and a heaving chest, surprised at my confidence, considering what he saw earlier. 

I hear a gasp escape from his lips and I smirk knowing he is enjoying the sight of my exposed chest. His hands creep their way up my torso, running over my half-defined abs and butterfly tattoo, to rest on the two sparrows on my chest. Louis smiles absent-mindedly and plays with my airplane necklace. Okay, enough of that, so I slap his hands away and pin them down to the couch; Louis gasping in surprise once again. I surge forward capturing his lips and tugging on the bottom one with my teeth. I make sure that my crotch is between his legs and grind hard into his lap. I move my lips away from his mouth and place them onto his neck, nipping and sucking trying to find his pulse point, which I did. He moans loudly and brushes his hands through my messy hair, pulling at the strands at the base of my neck, making me moan louder then Louis causing him to chuckle. I continue to suck on his neck until Louis pulls my head up and away from him. I stare down at him in confusion and he breathes heavily for a second before opening his mouth. “So,” He pauses, taking another breath. “How are we going to do this?” Ah. I hadn’t thought of that. Do I wanna top or bottom? May as well go the whole way while I have the chance.

"I’ll bottom." Louis sits up rubs his thumbs over my cheekbones. 

"Are you sure?" He whipsers, almost as if he speaks louder, I’ll change my mind.

"Yeah." I breathe, my lips closing on Louis’ in another heated snog. I break away from the kiss and lie back on the couch, watching as Louis takes off his shirt, and I didn’t realise how ripped he actually is! My sight was soon covered by Louis’ face as he began to kiss me hungrily, nipping at my swollen lips. My hands move down to the zipper on his pants, and I fumble with the button on his jeans until  _finally_  I get it and the zipper undone, and pull them down as far as I can reach. He sits up again to pull them the rest of the way down, chucking them onto the floor, and starts to undo my own jeans. I tense as he not only take my jeans off, but my underwear too, and suddenly I feel extremely exposed. He hums in appreciation at the sight of my d!ck and my face flushes a deep red. The longer that Louis just  _stares_  at it, the more self-concious I become, and I move to cover myself up when he pins my hands to my stomach. 

"You’re so beautiful Harry." He whispers, looking straight into my eyes sending the flush on my face down my neck as well. Louis moves his head downwards - still keeping eye contact - and kisses the tip of my c0ck. It twitches underneath his lips and I can already tell that I’m not going to last long, especially if he keeps teasing me. Louis lowers his eyes and begins to kitten lick the tip, and I groan in a mix of frustration and pleasure. He smirks and then opens his mouth to engulf my dick and I choke on my own spit. Louis slides his mouth all the way to the base of my stomach without struggling, and I just about lose my mind. The thought of this being better than a girl runs through my mind, but is soon replaced by Louis moving his mouth up, down and around my cock. He pulls off and shuffles backwards a bit, and as I’m catching my breath, Louis shocks me once more by licking at my butthole. A shiver runs through my body as he flattens his tongue and runs it agonizingly slowly up from my hole, right to the tip of my length. We should definitely do this more often I think. Louis kitten licks my tip once more, and engulfs me whilst looking up at me through his long eyelashes. 

Unbeknownst to me, Louis had already slicked up his index finger and is currently trailing it in circles around my hole, waiting for me to give the okay. I nod my head, and he pushes in while continuing to suck me off. I close my eyes and clench around his finger at the intrusion. God this is so painful! I don’t think I want this anymore, this is too weird. I try and push Louis off, but all he does is pull off my dick, move up to my face and press light kisses to every inch of skin that he can reach. “Relax Hazz and you’ll feel better, you can trust me.” I open my eyes and I see his now deep blue eyes staring honestly into mine, and I relax a bit, already feeling the pain ease. “I promise I’ll go slow, I don’t want to hurt you.” I nod my head, and he wipes away the tears I didn’t know I shed, with his free hand. “Promise.” The finger that is inside of me begins to move slightly, and I breathe hard trying to stay relaxed like Louis said. 

Louis continuously moves his index finger in and out, in and out, until finally the burning sensation is gone, and I’m gripping onto Louis’ sides for more. I nip at the skin underneath his chin, hoping he’ll get the message, and he does, adding another finger in slowly. “Breathe Harry.” I open my mouth and gulp in the air like the earth depends on it. “You’re doing so well baby.” And that’s when my breath hitches and I clench around his finger. Louis halts his movements and stares at me concerned that he had hurt me in some way. A smile makes its way onto my face and I pull Louis in for a kiss; him still frozen in confusion and worry. 

"Keep going." I breathe in bewtween kisses. Louis moans into my mouth and restarts moving his fingers in and out. He moves them until the burning sensation leaves, and I start to move with him. Louis smirks into the kiss and pulls away. He raises his torso and places his free hand on my stomach stilling my movements.

"Not so fast babe. Slow down." Louis chuckles and kisses down my stomach to my forgotten cock and I breathe in sharply. "I’m going to try something. Is that okay?" I nod my head, to blissed out to speak, and he hums. He swallows up my dick and curls up his fingers - that are inside me - at the same time and I almost  cum right there and then. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so much pleasure at once before in my life, and now I don’t think I’ll be able to live without it. I moan out loud and Louis chuckles. He continues to move his fingers in and out of my body as well as sucking up and down on my dick. This persits for a good ten minutes until I literally have to push Louis’ head off my crotch, otherwise I would’ve cum, and I don’t want to; not just yet. 

"More." I say, and Louis sits back on his shins again and I watch as Louis looks around for some lube but sighs when he can’t find some. I smirk as an idea comes to my head. Pushing Louis down onto his back, I immediately begin to suck on his dick, making sure to leave as much saliva as I could. It probably isn’t the best method (or the cleanest) but it will do for now, because I am horny as hell. I pull away when I think there’s enough saliva and lie on my back waiting for him to join me. I hear heavy breathing and I lift my head watching as Louis tries to regain his composure. Finally he makes it up to a kneeling position, and places himself at my entrance. Louis teases me for a bit longer by rubbing the tip of his throbbing cock around my hole, making me squirm and whine. "Come on Lou… Please!" I beg as he chuckles darkly.

"So impatient. Are you always like this?" I nod my head, not even caring for what Louis is saying as I try to calm myself and prepare for the intrusion. "Are you sure?" Louis whispers and I look into his eyes and whisper "Yeah." He leans forward suddenly, kissing me hard. A burning sensation rips through my body as Louis plunges himself into me until he bottoms out. I break the kiss and scream out in pain, tears sprining from my eyes. Louis keeps his lower half still as he peppers my face and neck with kisses, whispering soft "Sorry, I’m so sorry." in between. I cry until the burning sensation reduces and my breathing turns from gasps of air to slow breathing. Louis ceases to kiss me and grabs my face in his two hands and studies me. "Are you okay?" I nod slowly and kiss him once before pulling away. "Can I move?" I forgot that Louis has been keeping perfectly still this whole time, and instantly I feel horrible. I nod quickly, seemly having lost my voice, and he kisses my neck. Louis slowly moves his hips backwards and forwards in a rocking motion, trying not to cause me anymore pain. 

Louis keeps this slow pace until my whimpers of pain become moans of pleasure, scratching down his back in need of  _more_. Louis gets the message and begins to snap his hips into mine at a faster,  _harder_  rate than before. I moan and breathe his name with every thrust, and I cling onto him as if my life depends on it. Louis abruptly stops thrusting and leans back on his shins again breathing hard. “I wanna try something.” He leans back, lying down on the couch and beckons for me to join him. I climb on top of him, knowing that he wants me to ride him. This position is amazing with a girl, so I can only imagine what it feels like for Louis right now. I sit on his hips and grab holding of his pulsing dick, and move it to my entrance. Louis places his hands onto my own hips holding me steady as I lower myself down, throwing my head back at the pleasure of Louis re-entering my body. I look back down at Louis’ face as I slolwy begin to rise up and fall back down on Louis’ cock, watching him bite his lip at the pleasure. 

"Does that feel good?" I ask, finding my voice somewhere amongst the agonising pleasure. Louis bites his bottom lip and nods, tightening his grip on my waist. As I move faster -  _grinding, riding, tensing_  - I can’t hold back my moans and neither can Louis, moaning in sync as if we have done this our whole lives. “Lou, oh my god.” I moan as I feel his dick push up against my g-spot and a shiver of pleasure runs up my body, compelling me to ride faster and faster, clenching harder and harder, nearing my climax. I can tell that Louis is getting closer to his climax too by the way he is bucking his hips up in time to my bouncing. “Lou I’m so close!” I lean back, placing my hands on his thighs for support and throwing back my head as he thrusts faster and faster. I’m almost there when Louis suddenly tugs on my dick with his hand, adding to the already immense pleasure. When Louis yells “FUCKHARRYFUCK!” I know that he is right there with me and I release, spilling my load all over his hand and chest, clenching around his pulsing dick, and breathing hard through my climax.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck OH GOD HARRY YES!" And Louis release his load into me, filling me up with some of it leaking out of my hole. He doesn’t stop thrusting until every last drop had been milked from him, and I collapse onto his chest. Louis slowly slides his dick out of my hole, finally popping out with an embarrassingly loud slurp. My cheeks heat up and he chuckles lightly. "Lets get you all cleaned up yeah?" I nod, but I wasn’t expecting him to push me onto my back again, and move back down between my legs. Before I can ask what on earth he is doing down there, I feel the warmth of his large tongue lapping at my entrace, sucking up his own come. Once he had finished cleaning me, he moves back up to my face and kisses me on the mouth, shoving his tongue inside sharing the taste of his semen. I moan at the slightly salty taste, and remind myself to make sure to give him a full blowjob later; he’s earned it. "How was that baby? Less tense now?" I nod and hum contently into his shoulder as I pull him in for a hug, never wanting to let go. Yeah it was weird at first, the thought of having sex with another guy, but now, I wouldn’t do it any other way. 


End file.
